L'Anarchiste découronné
by Demetryan
Summary: La vision de Deathmask sur un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Comme d'habitude, etc.

**Titre** : L'Anarchiste découronné

**Genre** : Drabble

**Personnages principaux** : DM

**Note** : Le titre est un détournement honteux du livre _Héliogabale ou l'Anarchiste couronné_, d'Antonin Artaud. Ceci est une interprétation étrange (on mettra ça sur le compte des révisions épuisantes) du personnage du Crabe.

* * *

**L'ANARCHISTE DÉCOURONNÉ**

* * *

_Destiné par ta naissance à la poussière, pourquoi _

_ériges-tu dans ce monde ici-bas des palais élevés ?_

Farid Al-Din 'Attar

* * *

**_Chapitre unique_**

Les regards. Les mots. Les gestes. Il les perçoit, les entend, les voit. Les sent et les ressent. Dans son monde sans couleurs, noir et blanc, la moindre trace de gris devient un salut, une tâche différente. Son temple est gris lui aussi, autant que le ciel d'Italie sous la pluie. Alors, il le peint comme il peut, comme il le veut. Il le peint avec le regard des autres, de ceux qu'il assujettit à son vœu, de ceux qu'il envoie dans son empire. Il le construit de ses propres idées, de sa propre pensée. Il tue pour faire exister son royaume.

Ce royaume est grand. Il est sans frontières ; il est étirable. lui, il a tout et rien à la fois. Apostat et abjurant, assassin et censeur, seigneur et vassal, homme et ombre, il a la liberté comme sacerdoce. Il veut tout être, il peut tout être ; il a le droit. Les lois de l'univers ne sont pas les siennes. Elles sont des chaînes et des obstacles. Il cherche la force de les défier partout où il peut la trouver, partout où elle se terre. Il la prend à lui, la retient et la rend esclave à son tour de ses idéaux. La force le sert, docile. Elle écrase la pitié et la compassion, et nourrit sa conscience hautaine. Il veut bâtir le monde comme il l'imagine, un monde égal et sans faiblesse. Le seul monde où il a sa place, le seul monde qui le mérite et qu'il mérite.

Il observe en silence les yeux morbides qui le fixent. Les bouches murmurent à l'envie les mots qu'il aime entendre. Il se sent puissant, tout en haut de sa tour de sang. Elles disent de lui qu'il est un barbare ; il sourit. Elles lui hurlent qu'il est sans cœur ; il acquiesce. Puis soudain elles lui sifflent qu'il n'a rien d'humain ; il pousse un cri de rage. Il est humain à sa manière, autre et iconoclaste. Il parjure son existence entière pour mieux l'aimer encore. Il tue sans sourciller, mais il ne tue que les faibles, que les inutiles, et parfois les forts, c'est vrai, quand ils menacent d'un peu trop près sa belle création. Lui, il veut la garder comme elle est, aussi étrange et cruelle, pure et parfaite. Là-bas, les lois sont siennes. Bats-toi ou abdique. Marche ou crève. Malheur au vaincu. Seule la victoire est belle.

Au fond de ses yeux bleus, il a l'éclat de celui qui connait son destin et qui l'accepte. Dans son royaume fait d'ombres et de fantômes, il porte son armure dorée comme un empereur tiendrait un sceptre, comme un pape porterait la mitre, comme Dieu soutiendrait ses évangiles. Il décide, il ordonne et condamne, il absout, il rend grâce. Il est implacable, mais il se croit Juste. Les règles de sa vie resteront toujours les règles sa vie ; il n'y déroge pas. Elles sont là pour lui, et pour tous les autres s'il le faut. Elles sont une obligation, peu importe le reste. Peu importe sa déesse. Il est intransigeant. Il est fidèle et loyal à sa profession de foi. Les autres ne comprennent pas, pensent qu'il n'a que le sang comme envie, que la mort comme gardien. Ils ne voient pas la complexité, l'ingéniosité, la logique. Pour eux aussi, il n'est pas un homme, juste une bête. Il laisse dire. Il sait bien, lui, qu'il n'est pas fou. Il est juste différent. Il a vaincu depuis longtemps la moralité, l'amoralité, la réalité et sa monochromie. Il va défier les autres, il va s'élever au-dessus d'eux. Il va mettre son intelligence outrancière, irrévérencieuse, au service de ses ambitions. Les ordres qu'on lui donne, qu'importe. Il les exécute malgré tout par commodité. Ils servent ses intérêts.

Son monde est beau. Il le rassure. Son monde respire, son monde est vivant. Dans ce monde-là, il est heureux, même s'il n'est pas heureux comme il faudrait pour ceux hors de la frontière. Il veut y rester, parce qu'il s'y sent puissant, et donc qu'il s'y sent bien. Son monde le nourrit, le pousse vers le haut. Il est à lui, ils s'appartiennent. Il ne laissera jamais personne en détruire les fondations.

-o-

Il a lutté si fort pour garder son empire. Derrière lui, l'ont poussé ses principes, ses préceptes, ses marottes. Il a soulevé l'enfer lui-même, il a maudit la mort et s'est ri d'elle pour les sauver tous les deux. Il a voulu aller trop loin. Il n'a pas su s'arrêter, n'a pas souhaité le faire non plus. Alors, il est tombé. Son armure l'a renié, l'a abandonné, a craché sur ses idéaux. Il a lâché sa couronne, aspirée par l'abysse sous ses pieds. Sa si belle anarchie complètement éclatée.

FIN

Note : Quelques nuits de non-sommeil, trop de boulot, et ça donne ça ;D


End file.
